playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LeeHatake93/Fake Red Article
'''Red'' is the original protagonist from the ''Pokemon ''series, and would be playable in LeeHatake93's ''Shonen Jump All-Stars Brawl and Super All-Stars Brawl. As in the Generation II Pokemon games, Red does not speak, contrary to his appearance in Super Smash Bros Brawl. ''His Minion would be Professor Oak. ' Biography THE CHAMPION OF THE KANTO REGION '''A young man who set out on a journey to capture powerful creatures known as Pokemon. Red is known throughout Kanto and Johto as the Champion from Pallet Town, and travels with his loyal companions, Charizard, Blastoise, and Venusaur. The three control abilities over the elements of fire, water, and grass, respectively. '''THE LEGACY OF RED *''Pokemon Red Version'' *''Pokemon Green Version'' *''Pokemon Blue Version'' *''Pokemon Yellow Version'' *''Pokemon Gold Version'' *''Pokemon Silver Version'' *''Pokemon Crystal Version'' *''Pokemon FireRed Version'' *''Pokemon LeafGreen Version'' *''Pokemon Colosseum'' *''Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness'' *''Pokemon HeartGold Version'' *''Pokemon SoulSilver Version'' *''Pokemon Black Version 2'' *''Pokemon White Version 2'' Gameplay Just like in Super Smash Bros Brawl, Red's Pokemon do most of the fighting for him. However, unlike Brawl, Red does have a few attacks of his own, and would fight in a fashion that combines Toro Inoue's gameplay with that of Yugi Muto in Jump Ultimate Stars, in that he attacks during his square techniques, and his Pokemon attack during his Triangle techniques. His Circle moves are used to switch Pokemon or recover energy''.'' Move List Square Moves: Red: *Neutral- Melee *Up- Mud Toss *Side- Bicycle Dash *Down- Super Rod Triangle Moves: Charizard: *Neutral- Flamethrower *Up- Seismic Toss *Side- Heat Wave *Down- Heat Crash Blastoise: *Neutral- Hydro Pump *Up- Surf *Side- Rapid Spin *Down- Water Pledge Venusaur: *Neutral- Bullet Seed *Up- Vine Whip *Side- Razor Leaf *Down- Earthquake Circle Moves: *Neutral- Super Potion *Up: Pokemon Switch- Charizard *Side- Pokemon Switch- Blastoise *Down- Pokemon Switch- Venusaur Throws *Side: Bicycle Run-Down *Up: Poke Ball Capture/Release *Down: Super Rod Toss 'Super Moves' *Level 1: Signature Moves- The selected Pokemon that Red has in battle performs its signature attack: Charizard uses Blast Burn, Venusaur uses Frenzy Plant, and Blastoise uses Hydro Cannon. *Level 2: Triple Finish- Charizard, Venusaur, and Blastoise combine their Fire Blast, Solarbeam, and Hydro Pump into a single attack that spans the stage. *Level 3: Gotta Catch 'Em All!- Red traps every opponent in a Master Ball, the variation of Pokeball that has a 100% catch rate. The Master Balls are then scattered across the stage within a wave of other Pokeballs and Red has to attack the Master Balls to earn a KO. Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction Walks in and releases one of his Pokemon. Red holds out his hand and points while his Pokemon looks forward. Red is seen looking down and tips the bill of his hat up. His battle theme can be heard in the background. Tilts up his hat and releases one of his Pokemon. Red is seen with all three of his Pokemon out and points forward as they prepare to fight. Winning Screen Tips his hat down and walks away''.'' Sits beside Venusaur and pets him. Hugs Charizard while it tilts its head up and breathes fire into the air. Climbs on Blastoise's back and stands in a surfing pose. Losing Screen Tilts his hat down in shame as his Pokemon clap to the winner. Turns away with his head down. Looks down and then looks up, giving the winner a thumbs-up. Calls his Pokemon back to its Poke Ball and walks off. Costumes Champion of Kanto Red's appearance from Pokemon: Black 2 and White 2. Classic Red Red's apperance from the original Pokemon: Red and Blue. Ethan The male protagonist of Pokemon: HeartGold and SoulSilver. Brendan The male protagonist from Pokemon: Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald. Lucas The male protagonist from Pokemon: Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum. Touya The male protagonist from Pokemon: Black and White. Nate The male protagonist from Pokemon: Black 2 and White 2. Calem The male protagonist from Pokemon: X and Y Gallery Classic Red.png|Red's new Classic Appearance Spr_B2W2_Red.png|Red's second intro Classic Red.jpg|Classic Red Ethan.jpg|Gold/Ethan Costume Brendan.jpg|Brendan costume Touya.jpg|Touya costume Pokemon Fake.png|Red's appaearance on the Super All-Stars Brawl "website" Trivia *He is one of several characters who does not speak. Category:Blog posts